


The Reason Behind the NU'EST Secretaries Working Overtime Lately

by Jun_sk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office Secretaries, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Nufics Tweets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk
Summary: A look into what really went down in the Atlantis Office during one of their nightly overtime sessions.
Relationships: Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Reason Behind the NU'EST Secretaries Working Overtime Lately

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of NU'EST's comeback announcement woo hoo~! 
> 
> Also, many thanks to Nufics for their generous provision of inspiration and encouragement 🥰

Secretary Choi on his 7th cup of coffee: So…how’s progress?

Secretary Kang: …I’m still writing my anniversary message to L.O.Λ.Es.

Secretary Kim: In the name of Poseidon, are you fishing serious?! You’ve been at it for 3 hours already!

Secretary Kang: I’M DOING MY BEST TO MAKE MY WORDS LOOK PRETTY!!!!

Secretary Kim: Sure~ It’s not like writing ONE STROKE every COUPLE OF MINUTES will make your writing MORE LEGIBLE. I could write with my feet blindfolded and EVEN THEN my message will be EASIER to read than YOURS.

Secretary Kang: It sounds like Secretary Kim wants his parts to be SEVERELY REDUCED, maybe even COMPLETELY REMOVED, for the next comeback :D 

Secretary Kim: I’M JUST KIDDING! Please forgive me 😘💖 I was being stupid~ Ahahaha…I don’t know what came over me. Must be the coffee! I think Secretary Choi spiked my drink!

Secretary Choi: …don’t make me “accidentally” pour this jug of coffee over your desk… 

Secretary Hwang: Now now…calm down. I know it’s late and everyone is tired, but we need to do this properly for L.O.Λ.Es! They’ve been waiting for so long! 

Secretary Choi: I miss Secretary Kwak. We’re a mess without him. 

Secretary Hwang: I miss him too, but it can’t be helped. He did have a personal issue to attend to after all…

Meanwhile, somewhere in Atlantis, Secretary Kwak was enjoying a nice session of Wetflix and Chill with his merdogs, Nosoonie. Considering the daily chaos that he has to deal with in the office, he too, needed a little break of his own. As much as it was a pity to miss out on the anniversary preparations, he trusts that L.O.Λ.Es will wait for him and welcome him with open arms when he returns for their comeback. 

Back in the office, Secretary Choi is trying to cook, the keyword here being TRYING, to cook supper for the exhausted secretaries pulling an all-nighter. 

Secretary Choi: Let’s see, what do we have in the storage closet. Ooo~ Malatang soup packets~ OHHHH! WE HAVE GUMMY BEARS!!! LOOKS LIKE WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A FUSION HOTPOT FOR SUPPER OHOHOHOHO ~

Secretary Choi’s maniacal chuckles echo throughout the office. 

Secretary Kang: I have done my best to make sure that the office is fireproof. 

Secretary Kim: I have checked the emergency exit route. We are ready for evacuation at any moment. 

Secretary Kang: I do not wish to die from Secretary Choi’s “special concoction”. I’m going to buy bread. 

Secretary Kim: I’ll accompany you. Secretary Hwang, you can manage on your own while we get bread, right? 

Secretary Hwang: Stop right there. You’re not seriously leaving me here all by myself with Secretary Choi right? 

Secretary Kim pats Secretary Hwang’s shoulder.

Secretary Kang: Don’t die. 

Secretary Kim and Secretary Kang give Secretary Hwang a thumbs up before quickly rushing out of the office. 

Secretary Hwang: GUYS?!?!?!

Secretary Choi: Oh, Secretary Hwang, the hotpot’s ready. Let’s eat!

Secretary Hwang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Secretary Choi mercilessly drags away the screaming Secretary Hwang. 

From a distance, Secretary Kang and Secretary Kim felt a shiver run through their spine.   
They looked at each other, eyes deep with mutual understanding.   
Secretary Hwang will never be forgotten for his noble sacrifice.


End file.
